Faith In Me
by Vanya Starwind
Summary: AU oneshot. It's Sakura's birthday, and she gets a pleasant surprise. Lemony-scented fluff.


It's been 3 years since my last fiction, so it's time to flex my fingers and get back to writing good stories. To everyone who reads this, thank you. It means a lot to me. This particular plot bunny bit me at the latest anime convention, and I've been beating it away for ages, until my wonderful 3DG wrote off of my idea, and made me do my own version. 3DG, you are amazing. See what you made me do? Write again!

Sorry for any errors found. It really has been a while, and has changed since I was younger.

The usual, read and review. Criticism is welcome, flames are not.

Song: Save the Last Dance For Me – The Drifters

Beta by: 3DG

One shot/Complete

--

Faith In Me

On Sakura's 21st birthday, it was a wonderful evening. Her night to shine, and she did so beautifully. After months of missions, shifts at the hospital, and brutal training under Tsunade-shishou, she took a few days off to celebrate before anyone could tell her differently.

It was well overdue for a good party. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata made reservations at a beautiful restaurant, just for the girl's part of a night out, and then they went out to their usual club for dancing and drinks. Of course, they met up with the boys, and each one had to dance with the birthday girl. Naruto's exuberance made her laugh, and they twirled around the floor to the bumping music. Sasuke took her for a slower dance, telling her all the things she thought she wanted to hear, but when realizing he was too drunk to be serious, she laughed it off, denying the pain that it caused. Even the icy Neji took her hand for one of his favorite songs, before gravitating back to Tenten.

Kiba pulled her to the floor towards the end of the night. He tried his hardest to be suave and sweep her off her feet, but she knew better. "Sakura, please, let me walk with you tonight. I want you by my side."

She shook her head. "Sorry, Kiba. I have to go home alone tonight. I made a promise to a friend."

He hung his head in defeat, nodding a little. "Ah, so that's how it is. Will you tell me?"

"I can't. I swore."

"I understand."

--

Sakura walked home, arms laden with presents ranging from gift cards to new medic gear (from Ino-pig herself, how thoughtful!). She struggled to find her key in her pocket, but the door opened for her anyway. A smile formed on her face, as she walked in.

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem."

Setting her things down and readjusting herself, she turned to face the person shutting the door and locking it tightly. "You didn't tell me you were back."

"I couldn't miss your birthday. I got you something." The man held out a small box for her. Inside was a necklace, a deep red ruby hanging from a gentle silver chain. "It reminded me of you."

She leaned up to kiss him softly. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

She smiled, feeling special. This man, what seemed like a deadly tiger, was so docile with her, always so gentle and caring. She held the necklace up to the light as he stepped behind her to help her fasten it. "I missed you."

Leaning down to kiss her shoulder softly, he rumbled into her ear, "I missed you too." Flipping a switch, he turned on soft music in the background. "Did you save the last dance for me?"

She laughed softly at the request he had made before he left. "Of course I did, Itachi. Did you think I wouldn't have?" She moved into his arms and let him guide her to the music.

"No matter who you were with tonight while you were out, you were thinking about me, weren't you?"

She blinked for a moment. "What?"

"I watched you. You turned the Inuzuka boy down. Thank you."

Shrugging, Sakura played with his long dark hair tied low at his neck. "You know good and well where my heart is. You never had to worry about it."

"I didn't. But I still watched you."

She laughed and moved her arms around his waist, to move the fabric of his shirt, exposing a sliver of his skin for her to run her fingers over. "Next time, have faith in me. I won't leave you, Itachi."

He nodded and leaned down to kiss her softly. "It was never a matter of faith in you. It's a matter of faith in the rest of them around you."

Returning his kiss, she smiled, a heat flashing in her eyes that he recognized all too well. She growled his name and grabbed him by the ponytail, pulling him tightly down for a kiss that felt she would eat him alive. This little firecracker, a pink pixie from the trees, his own little nymph, and an angel were all his in one package. He would have to dance with her more often, if this was the case.

--

Not going to say much here. Please, leave me a review, and I'll be the happiest authoress this side of the Mississippi!


End file.
